Snowbird/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Snowbird |queen=Snowbird |rogue=Snowbird |brother=Ratscar |mate=Scorchfur |sons=Buster, Conefoot |daughters=Beenose, Berryheart, Yarrowleaf, Cloverfoot, Bluebellkit, Gullswoop, Frondwhisker |mentor=Unknown |apps=Lioneye, Pouncestep |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Snowbird is a pure white she-cat with green eyes. Snowbird is a ShadowClan warrior in the lake territories who has served under Blackstar, Rowanstar, and Tigerstar. She is a loyal ShadowClan cat and defends her brother, Ratscar, when the Dark Forest attacks. She and her mate, Scorchfur, have three litters of kits: Cloverfoot, Berryheart, and Rippletail; Yarrowleaf, Beenose, and Bluebellkit; and Frondwhisker, Gullswoop, and Conefoot. When Needlepaw ignites a rebellion in ShadowClan and Darktail commandeers ShadowClan, several of Snowbird's kits defect or go missing. Fortunately, she is reunited with several of them, and continues to serve her Clan and watch her grandkits grow up. History ''Power of Three :She is a ShadowClan queen expecting kits, and helps look after Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit when Tawnypelt goes to visit the Tribe of Rushing Water. At some point, she gives birth to two she-cats and a tom, and goes back to her warrior duties. Omen of the Stars :Snowbird participates in the battle of the border against ThunderClan, and expresses worry that ShadowClan will have to stand alone in the upcoming fight with the Dark Forest. During the Great Battle, she fights for ShadowClan and defends her brother Ratscar from Shredtail. She survives the battle afterwards and helps her Clan rebuild. A Vision of Shadows :Snowbird's first litter are now warriors and her second are now apprentices. She helps Grassheart with her kitting, and when her granddaughter, Needlepaw, rebels against Rowanstar, she is surprised when Yarrowpaw and Beepaw agree with her. Needlepaw leaves to join Darktail, and soon after, Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Beepaw join them, leaving only Yarrowpaw and Rippletail in ShadowClan. She is given Lionpaw as an apprentice, though she falls sick with yellowcough and cannot mentor her, but Puddleshine is able to acquire lungwort and save Snowbird's life. When Darktail comes and usurps ShadowClan from Rowanstar, she stays with the rogue and becomes a member of the Kin. Throughout the Kin's ruling, several of her kits go missing, Rippletail defects to become a kittypet and Beenose dies. :She and Scorchfur have a third litter, Frondkit, Gullkit, and Conekit, but Scorchfur is struggling to find enough food for them as Darktail punishes him for taking more prey. She later escapes to ThunderClan with her kits and befriends Cinderheart and Blossomfall. After the Kin is driven out, she rejoins ShadowClan, but due to the lack of cats, joins SkyClan with the rest of ShadowClan. Snowbird is livid when Leafstar turns away Sleekwhisker and the heavily pregnant Yarrowleaf—her only confirmed living kit from her previous litters at the moment—and schemes behind her new leader's back to harbor them in ShadowClan's old camp. Yarrowleaf gives birth to Snowbird's grandkits, Flaxkit and Hopkit. Snowbird later witnesses Tigerheart's resurrection as leader and reunites with Cloverfoot and Berryheart, and her grandkits, Spirekit, Hollowkit, and Sunkit. Snowbird helps her Clan reestablish their place at the lake, going with Scorchfur and Juniperclaw to destroy SkyClan's dens. When Cloverfoot is announced deputy at a Gathering, she happily cheers her daughter's name. ''The Broken Code :Her third litter are now warriors. When Tigerstar decides to close ShadowClan's borders, Snowbird agrees with both Oakfur and Tawnypelt that ShadowClan should get more information from the other Clans before they act on Tigerstar's decision. While out on patrol, she slips and breaks her paw. While Shadowsight is able to heal it, the she-cat is given a permanent limp. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, she is noted to have given birth to three she-cats at a Gathering, the kits consisting of Yarrowleaf, Beenose and Bluebellkit. However, Bluebellkit unfortunately dies. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, due to the lack of cats within ShadowClan, she has to leave the nursery and help out on patrols, though she doesn't appear bothered by it. She grows frustrated with Rowanstar's poor leadership and turns to Tigerheart for leadership instead. Detailed description :'Snowbird is a sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes. One of her paws has a limp. Trivia Interesting facts *So far, Snowbird has had more kits than any other cat in the series, with a total of nine. Mistakes *She was said to have two kits instead of her newest three. Character pixels Quotes External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages